EM032: The Final Battle VII
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 29. Synopsis With their petrification being cured, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver join with the junior Pokédex Holders. Guile, however, is still a threat and tries to sink down the whole Battle Frontier. To counter that, Emerald has a plan. Chapter Plot Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald run to meet up with their seniors - Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver. Emerald looks how Blue and Green admire their Pokémon, who have also been petrified. Silver looks at his Feraligatr and his ring. Feraligatr makes contact with the ocean and adapts the power of water, as Silver's ring starts glowing. Gold gains Red and Yellow's attention, pointing at Pika and Chuchu, who came back as well. Gold presents Red with his clothes, which Red puts on. Red asks Silver where they are again, making Silver fall down at such a goof. Red recalls being hit by the mysterious light, but Blue stops him, pointing at their new enemy, Guile. Guile is surprised, so Gold taunts him, since Guile did not expect this gathering of Pokédex Holders. Guile ignores Gold, reminding the whole Battle Tower is in his control. Guile has the Tower's Pokémon start attacking the Pokédex Holders. As the Pokédex Holders fight the bewildered Pokémon, Guile shouts out there is nothing they can do to prevent the Battle Frontier from sinking, as the ocean Kyogre starts drowning and flooding the Battle Tower. After being swept away, Green, who is wet, admits she wanted the nine Pokédex Holders to meet up, but not in these circumstances. Crystal points out there is the 10th Holder. Gold meets up with Silver, who is aware of the ring's power, since he was conscious in his petrified state. Gold is shocked, since Silver has heard Gold was referring to him as "his buddy". Silver admits he managed to focus on Feraligatr's thoughts, teaching him about the ultimate skill and they also watched the training of Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald outside. Silver's ring falls off, startling Ruby and Sapphire Silver managed to teach Feraligatr this move so quickly. Gold points out Ruby and Sapphire managed to teach their Pokémon quickly as well, though Gold, deep inside, knows he had to teach Exbo two months the ultimate move. Yellow wishes they could've enjoyed each other's company. Gold claims that as nonsense, since they all will have to give their best shot to achieve such a goal. Ruby and Sapphire ask Gold what should they do, since this ocean Kyogre can go back to the sea and replenish itself, making their efforts fruitless. Gold claims he has no idea, making Ruby and Sapphire fall down for that failure. Emerald has an idea and whispers into Gold's ear. Guile continues attacking, pointing out their efforts are fruitless and their plans will fail. Guile grabs Jirachi, for he is now aware Guile has one last wish he could make, since two wish slips have been written. Gold is frustrated, since they were to secure the final wish. Emerald reminds Gold of their plan, so Gold sends Pichu, Pibu. Pichu gives something to Emerald and jumps away. Emerald has Dusclops use Shadow Punch, but Guile uses his sword to repel the attack, claiming Emerald's plan was a failure, claiming they all should give up. Guile decides to finish off his enemies using the last wish Jirachi owes him, for even if he gave Jirachi up, he still owns it, for he did not release it. Guile has Jirachi use Doom Desire, but nothing happened. Guile reminds them the move will trigger after some moments, since it is a delayed attack. Red and Gold run off to help Emerald, who also get hit by Doom Desire, including Red's Poliwrath. Emerald is furious, since Guile should be battling him, not others. Gold stands up, seeing that was sneaky of Guile. Gold claims they will surrender - only in his dreams, as he taunts Guile by sticking his tongue out, while Red has Poli surround Guile with Double Team. Debuts Move *Doom Desire Trivia *In a previous printing of the Chuang Yi edition, in one scene, Gold calls Guile a mild cuss word, "bastard". This was altered in later printings so he calls him a "jerk" instead. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 29 chapters